Not Dead
by littlemissstrange823
Summary: Sherlock is back. And so are the feels. This is an xReader story.


Sherlock X Watson!Reader : Not Dead

Takes place during season 3. Reader has a history with using painkillers and at times seem to be mentally unstable because of her past. She was clean for 5 years with the help of her older brother John (she is adopted and American) until Sherlock's death. John helped you get clean and stay clean after the first year. Sherlock hasn't been to see John yet so he doesn't know.

Start

You had just entered your flat when you noticed that someone else was in there with you. You saw the one person that you thought you would never see again sitting cross-legged in your favorite chair. His eyes were closed and you could tell that he wasn't asleep but in his mind palace. Your heart started racing when he opened his eyes to show you those beautiful colored eyes that you had long since fallen in love with.

Without giving him anytime to say anything, you bolted back out the door, down the stairs, and out of the building to a safer place. Away from HIM. You ran down the street not really knowing where to go but your body seemed to know where it was going.

"I need help." Was the only thing going through your mind while you ran down the streets of London. You thought you had finally lost it. However, what you did not know was that Sherlock was actually back. Not dead and that he never was.

When you finally made it to John and Mary's place you immediately knocked on the door rather fast and hard in you panicked state. Mary was the one to open the door, which caused you too immediately run past her to John who was just coming to see who was there. You tackled him in a tight hug mumbling into his red jumper. Mary could only look on in concern for a moment before closing the door and going to put on tea to help calm you.

"Little Dove, what's wrong?" HE whispered to you quietly.

"I saw HIM again. HE was in my flat. Johnny I don't know what to do anymore. Johnny I need help." You sobbed into his jumper.

"It's okay Little Dove. It will all be okay. Now come on, Mary making tea for you. We'll figure this out together." John told you before pulling away from the hug and leading you to the kitchen.

Since you didn't want to go back to your flat, John let you stay there for the night in the guest bedroom. The three of you spent the night talking and watching Disney movies with both Mary and you snuggled up against John (he sure as hell didn't mind). After the second movie they noticed that you had fallen asleep and John carried you to bed. When he went to his room, Mary was waiting to speak to him.

"What do you think happened? She hadn't had a break down like this in a while." Mary asked him while changing into a nightgown. John was also getting dressed for bed.

"Who knows love, who knows?" John responded to her.

"She's clean we know that much. We can figure this out in the morning." Mary stated before falling asleep beside John. He laid there for a while longer just thinking what this could possibly mean for his dearest sister.

Time skip

The next few days came and went with John and Mary taking you to different doctors to try to see what was wrong with you. However, all of them came back that you were perfectly fine. That you were just stressed out.

You knew that today John was going to ask Mary to well, marry him. Therefore, you made the choice of going back to your flat to get ready for work. John had somehow managed to get you a job at a local café so you would at least have some income coming in while you painted at home (and for paintings to sell). Since you took culinary classes in college you were the head cook there to so you made quite a bit of money.

After about 6 hours of being in the kitchen with two breaks, you were done with work and on your way home. It was about 15 mins after 11 pm so the streets were only lit by the yellow glow from the lights above your pretty (h/c) head. You had just passed by any alleyway when a voiced called out to you from it.

"It's dangerous to walk alone at this time of night. Especially since you're a woman."

You froze mid-step, terrified of who that voice belonged too. All that you could think of was that it could not be him, he was dead and that you really were going crazy.

"You're not real. You can't be real." He heard her whisper.

Out of all the ones that he was telling that he was back, none of the others acted like how she did. She had ran from him and hid away for days with John and now. Now she thought that she was going crazy, he should have known to approach her in a different way after all. She is different. She is special.

"(Name), I assure you. That I am in fact REAL. If you need further proof John should be calling you any second now." He stated while he stepped towards her, stopping only a foot away from her. They were both caught in the spell that was slowly drawing them closer together until it was broken by the your cell phone notifying you that you had a new message.

It was John.

It only had three words.

'He's not dead.'


End file.
